Une converstion inachevée
by CelThev
Summary: Brianna et Dekka débutent une conversation sur la plage, qui ne se finira pas vraiment comme elles l'auraient voulu... mais c'est peut-être aussi bien. OS sur Brekka/Dekanna (et résumé pas super mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même).


Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël.  
Voici un petit OS sur Brekka ou Dekanna (comme vous voulez) de la série Gone de Michael Grant. J'aime beaucoup ce couple mais il n'existe malheureusement pas dans la série et il n'y presque pas de Fanfic' sur lui, alors je me suis dit que ce serait cool qu'il y en ai.  
J'espère que vous allez aimer.

 **IMPORTANT A SAVOIR** : -Dekka n'a jamais été infestée par les insectes et n'a, par conséquent, jamais fais part de ses sentiments à Brianna.  
-Brianna est beaucoup plus mature que dans les livres et est aussi bien moins obsédée par son idée d'être un super-héroïne etc...  
-L'histoire se passe pendant le cinquième livre, La Peur, précisément à la page 330 de l'édition grand format chez Pocket Jeunesse pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : Gone ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **PDV Brianna**

Je pensais que la silhouette que j'avais vu étais Drake, mais j'avais fais erreur.  
C'était Dekka. Au vu de ce que je voyais, je me doutais que leur mission, à elle et à Orc, ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue. Ses bras, son visage et son torse étaient maculés de sang. L'angoisse que ce sang ne soit le sien monta en moi et une goutte de sueur apparut sur mon front. J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, parce que même si elle se tient debout, je sais pertinemment qu'elle pourrai avoir une jambe cassée, elle avancerai quand même, c'est Dekka après tout. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui poser une quelconque question, c'est elle qui me devança.

"-Ou est-ce-que tu était passée ?, me demanda t-elle une fois que je fus arrivée à sa hauteur.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, alors j'enchaînais sur une autre question:

-A qui appartient ce sang ?

-A ton petit ami, me dit-elle en crachant le dernier mot."

Pourquoi devenait-elle agressive comme ça ?

"-Jack ? Mais c'est pas mon petit-copain qu'est-ce-que tu me racontes là ?

-Ah ouais c'est pas ton petit copain ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi là ? Vous croyez que je ne vous avez pas vu en train de vous bécotez il y a même pas 2 semaines, siffla t-elle d'un air énervé.

-Ca ? Mais ça veut rien dire. Lui m'aime peut-être mais moi je ne ressens rien pour lui, je l'apprécie c'est tout.

-Et tu embrasses tous les gens que tu apprécies peut-être ?"

Ok, que se passe t-il ? Je ne suis pas sans savoir que Dekka n'est pas vraiment la douceur incarnée mais elle avait toujours été sympa avec moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, surtout en cet instant plutôt grave.

"-Bon qu'est-ce-que tu as ?, je lui demandais finalement.

Elle détourna d'un coup le regard et se mit à fixer le sol. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Un instant elle est à moitié en train de m'engueuler pour un truc bête qu'est ma relation avec Jack et à un autre, elle se tait et ne me regarde plus.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?, répétai-je

-Rien... lai...laisse tomber, me répondit-elle en amorçant un mouvement de la jambe pour partir.

Je lui attrapai le poignet, son attitude m'intriguait et je ne la laisserai pas tranquille avant d'avoir une explication pour son comportement qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-Non", déclarai-je.

Elle se retourna soudainement et plaça ses mains au niveau de ma poitrine bien qu'elle soit à une distance plus que respectable de moi et que je lui tienne le poignet. La suite, je la connaissais. Je me retrouvais projetée dans les airs, flottant à une demi-douzaine de mètres du sol.  
Etant sur la plage, le pouvoir que Dekka exerçait sur moi avait formé une sorte de mini tornade qui m'aveuglait.  
Ca dura quelques dizaines de secondes et lorsque je revenais sur le plancher des vaches, j'eus à peine le temps d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités, m'indiquant qu'elle venait de s'enfuir.  
Ce n'était pas normal.

Je me promis intérieurement d'enquêter plus en profondeur sur le comportement de mon amie mais, pour l'heure, j'avais un psychopathe à retrouver et à découper en rondelle.

Je me mis alors à courir sur le sable mouillé par la er mais une question me taraudait l'esprit sans que je puisse m'en débarrasser: Qu'avait Dekka ?

 **PDV Dekka**

J'avais pris mes jambes à mon coup à l'instant même où je cessait de déchaîner mes pouvoirs sur Brianna. Pourquoi  
l'avais-je fait d'ailleurs ? A quoi cela m'avançait-il ? Rien, c'est vrai mais je ne me sentais pas en état d'entendre ses mensonges à propos de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Jack. Pourquoi ?

Je l'aime. Simplement.

Simplement, ce mot qu'il ne nous est plus commun d'utiliser dans La Zone. Mais il en était ainsi, j'étais tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle. A quel moment ? Je ne suis plus capable de le dire mais bien avant que tout ces évènements ne se déchaîne, me conduisant ainsi là où j'en suis maintenant. A chercher un jeune homme avec un fouet en guise de bras pour l'empêcher d'aider une force inconnue que l'on appelle L'Ombre ou le Gaïaphage de naître en le bébé que portait une de nos congénère.

C'est pour ça que je m'étais enfuie de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Brianna, je ne veux pas lui faire part de ce que je ressent. Parce que je n'aurais pas la force d'encaisser un rejet de sa part. De plus, je me doute bien qu'à 13 ans elle n'est pas encore capable de savoir réellement qui elle est et qui elle sera, quoique si vous lui posez la question elle vous répondra juste qu'elle est La Brise.

13 ans. 13 ans et déjà toutes ces épreuves traversées, toutes ces morts sous ses yeux de jeune adolescente. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle en fasse grand fi en plus. Elle n'a même pas l'air apeuré par ce qu'il se passe et par ce que l'on est devenus. Nous étions des enfants et adolescents normaux, ou presque. Certains d'entre nous se sont transformés en tueurs, d'autre en mutants...

J'en oublie parfois que ce n'est qu'une jeune fille. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire et voir ce qu'elle a fait ou vu. Personne n'aurait dû mais c'est comme ça. Sauf que tout ce qu'on oublie n'est aucunement des images d'horreurs ou de massacre. Non. Ce qui s'efface de nos mémoires, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait avant La Zone. Avant que nos vies ne deviennent un enfer, avant qu'on soient piégés dans ce dôme, attendant notre mort mais certainement pas qu'un livreur de pizza vienne nous livrer notre dîner à 20h30 précise.

Nous avons oublié le visage de nos parents, de nos frères et sœurs, de notre ancienne vie. Tous ces souvenirs partent peu à peu en fumée, remplacés par d'autres qui ne semble être que des cauchemars dont on voudrait se dépêtrer mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il y a dans nos mémoires à présent n'a rien d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, tout est réel.  
La famine, les insectes mutants, l'épidémie, la mort... tout ceci est bien réel.

Je sus encore en train de divaguer, tout en marchant sur des branches d'arbres cassées, quand j'entends un hurlement à glacer le sang. Un hurlement de jeune femme.

"Diana", je pense aussitôt et je me mets à courir aussi vite que mes jambes maigres me le permettent pour aller jusqu'à l'endroit d'où semble venir le bruit.

Encore un hurlement, puis un autre, des bruits de coups donnés et reçus. Si il y quelques instants c'est pour Diana que je m'inquiétais, désormais c'est l'idée d'une Brianna aux prises avec Drake qui me hante.

J'accélère encore le pas.

J'arrive devant une petite grotte qui semble avoir une grande profondeur. Je reprends mon souffle pendant une dizaine de secondes, et soudain, je sens une présence derrière mon dos, je me retourne. Brianna. Sa fidèle machette ç la main et des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son visage.  
Les cris que j'ai entendu n'étaient donc pas les siens. Un poids lourd paraît s'ôter de mes épaules durant un court, trop court laps de temps avant que la triste réalité ne me rattrape. Si les cris n'appartiennent pas à la jeune fille qui se trouve devant moi, alors à qui appartiennent-ils ?

Encore un cri. Mes poils se hérissent et je sens que Brianna est dans le même état que moi.

-Y a quoi là dedans ?

-J'en sais rien mais pas du bon, je réponds.

-Faut y aller, c'est sûrement Diana et Drake, on peut pas la laisser dans cette merde si c'est bien elle.

-Tu as raison, j'approuve, et... hum... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et...

-On parlera de ça plus tard, c'est pas le moment là, mais quand ça le sera, j'écouterai attentivement les explications que tu me fournira,me coupe t-elle.

-Euh... ok., je dis en allant vers l'entrée de la caverne et en y entrant. Je sors une lampe torche de mon sac. Elle n'éclaire plus grand chose. Les piles en bon état sont devenues rares dans La Zone. Brianna marche derrière moi. Aucune de nous ne dit mot. Le seul bruit qui nous est audible et le son que produisent nos pieds à chaque pas sur ce sol humide.

Un cri transperce le silence ambiant et nous courons aussitôt tout droit, dans sa direction. Le risque de tomber et de s'écorcher quelque part est assez élevé mais personne n'y prête attention. Il y a plus grave de toute manière.

Plusieurs hurlements se répètent, on va de plus en plus vite pour atteindre le lieu d'oû viennent ces sons.

Une lumière verdâtre et plusieurs silhouette semblent se dessiner au bout d'un moment. L'une d'elle est allongée sur le sol et paraît en sale état. Quant à l'autre, elle se tient debout mais à la particularité d'avoir un bras long, très long, qui n'est même pas fait d'os et de chair: Drake. La silhouette au sol est celle de Diana. Je dégaine mon revolver. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'utiliser mon pouvoir ici, il y aurai trop de risque que la caverne s'écroule sur nous.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tirer une seule balle que Brianna s'élance vers Drake, sa vitesse aidant, avec la ferme attention de le découper en morceau.

-Brise, je cris quand je prends soudain conscience de la gravité de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Je l'ai vite regretté quand j'ai su que c'était à cause de mon exclamation que Drake avait eu le temps de se retourner vers nous, de lever son bras-fouet et de le faire claquer sur mon amie, qui n'a pas eu la possibilité de l'esquiver. Le claquement semble résonner dans mes oreilles à n'en plus finir. Brianna est affalée sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et en essayant tant bien que ma de reprendre sa respiration alors que je me jette sur le jeune homme devant moi, qui arbore un petit sourire satisfait et qui est à deux doigts de refaire des dégâts au corps de Brianna, avec hargne et colère. Je ne réfléchis plus. J'utilise mon don pour me placer à sa hauteur et lève mon arme vers sa tête, un doigt sur la détente prête à tirer, quand je sens une force invisible me tirer vers le bas. Je m'affaisse au sol, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe alors que je vois Diana ouvrir les yeux et hurler de douleur et Brianna tenter tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses pieds.

De la roche semble se libérer une substance visqueuse verte, de couleur identique au halo qui se dégageait de cette même roche il y a quelques minutes.

Diana se tient le ventre avec fermeté et tout s'éclaire dans ma tête alors que je savais depuis longtemps ce qu'il se passerait si cette situation devait arriver. La forme qui s'écoule du mur est L'Ombre, et il faut qu'elle naisse. Le bébé de notre congénère servant ainsi d'enveloppe corporelle à celle qui deviendrait, si ce qu'elle avait planifié venait à réussir, la cause de notre mort à tous.

Je refuse de me résoudre à la fatalité et décide de me reprendre en main. Je me lève alors avec toute ma volonté et pointe mon revolver vers Drake avant d'appuyer sur la détente. La balle lui traverse l'abdomen. il ne cille pas. Je tire alors de nouveau et cette fois-ci, la balle vient se ficher dans son le fouet qui lui sert de bras. Pas un geste ou une parole alors que les cris de Diana continuent de déchirer l'air sans interruption.

Brianna qui a réussi à se remettre debout, s'efforce de courir vers notre "amie" pour l'aider dans ce qui semble être son accouchement.

Quant à Drake, il a beau s'être pris deux balles dans le corps, il ne laisse apercevoir aucun signe de souffrance mais, lance son fouet vers moi en visant mon ventre. Il rate sa cible mais atteint ma hanche. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Il claque son fouet encore et encore, m touchant au bras gauche et aux jambes. Son dernier coup est pour mon visage. Il abaisse son fouet pour la dernière fois sur moi et je roule sur moi-même pour tenter d'éviter cet énième coup qui ne serait pas de bonne augure pour moi. Son fouet termine sa course sur un rocher à ma droite. Il brise la roche, me projetant ainsi de éclats rocheux dans le visage. Je n'en tiens pas compte et me mets à marcher à quatre pattes pour essayer de récupérer mon arme qui a roulé sur le sol pendant mon passage à tabac. Je parviens à l'atteindre, le prend et dans un geste de désespoir vide mon chargeur sur le fou furieux à l'apparence d'un jeune homme.

Toujours pas de réaction mais je peux distinguer une multitude de taches rougeâtre sur l'ensemble de son corps criblé de balle désormais. Il tient toujours debout grâce à une énergie qui me dépasse mais n'avance plus. Son corps est figé mais je peux voir l'ombre d'un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage, alors qu'il tombe vers l'avant. Brianna, qui était derrière lui, a sa machette à la main. Elle est couverte de sang et dans le dos de Drake qui est allongé, face contre terre, à mes pieds, une large plaie couvre son dos. De haut en bas.

"-J'aurais préféré le découper en rondelle, mais le scalper et lui faire des trous partout c'est pas mal aussi.", souffle t-elle

Pendant tous ce temps, j'avais été dans ce qui avait l'air d'une sorte d'univers parallèle. De ce fait, les lamentations et supplications de Diana n'était pas parvenues jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que maintenant c'est l'unique son que j'entends.

"-Elle a choisi son moment celle-là, grogne Brianna en retournant vers Diana, tu peux m'aider tu sais c'est pas interdit, ajoute t-elle d'un ton ironique en me voyant rester de marbre.

-J'a...j'arrive, j'articule et malgré ma douleur, je marche vers elles.

-Tu sais comment on gère un accouchement toi ?, me demande t-elle.

-Non, j'en sais strictement rien mais je crois qu'il va nous falloir apprendre sur le tas, je dis en voyant la tête du bébé de Diana commencer à sortir de son bas-ventre.

-Respire à fond", lui conseille Brianna tout en lui prenant sa main alors que je place mes mains en dessous de la tête du bébé pour éviter qu'il y ne se fasse mal étant donné l'environnement dans lequel on se trouve.

C'est laborieux mais on fini néanmoins par faire sortir le bébé sans qu'il y ai eu trop de dégâts. Brianna le prend dans ses bras et l'enveloppe dans son gilet qu'elle vient de retirer avant de le serrer fort contre sa poitrine. Un détail me choque, il n'a pas encore crié, ce n'est pas normal.

"-Mets-lui la tête à l'envers et tapes-lui le dos fort !

-Tu veux pas que j'le donne direct à L'Ombre non plus ? Faut qu'on se barre de cet endroit avec Diana et vite, y 'a pas le temps pour martyriser un gamin.

-Il n'a pas poussé de cri, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas respiré ! Tu comprends !?"

Son visage devient blême et elle s'empresse de réagir à l'ordre que je viens de lui donner alors que je vois Diana en train de revenir doucement dans notre monde. Elle est fatiguée et a les joues couvertes de larmes, de poussières et de sang.

"Eh faut qu'on se tire de là, tu peux te lever ?", je lui demande le plus calmement possible.

Elle hoche la tête de haut en bas. Je l'aide alors à se mettre debout et retourne vers Brianna, toujours en tenant Diana pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

"On s'en va", je déclare d'un ton ferme à Brianna qui approuve d'un signe de tête.

On se met alors en marche pour faire le chemin inverse de celui qu'on a fait tout à l'heure pour venir et je vois bien que Brianna s'efforce de ne pas utiliser son don mais, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrai encore nous arriver...

"-Brise, arrêtes-toi 2 secondes.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu te serves de ton pouvoir pour ramener le bébé et Diana en lieu sûr maintenant parce que vu la vitesse à laquelle on avance, Drake a dû avoir le temps de ressusciter, on sait jamais avec lui. Tu devrais être assez costaud pour la porter, elle est tellement maigre que même un gamin de 8 ans pourrait la porter sur des kilomètres sans difficultés.

-Je ne peux pas faire les deux à la fois.

-Tu feras deux voyages alors, mais il faut que tu les sortes de là.

-Et toi ?, me demande t-elle l'air assez inquiet.

-Je... je vais me débrouiller t'en fais pas. Allez emmènes ce gosse à Sam ou à Edilio où à n'importe qui mais sort le de cette putain de grotte, je lâche.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue par mes paroles.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu s'il existe dans cet enfer, va t'en de là avec eux, je t'en pries Brianna.

-Et Drake ? Et le Gaïaphage ? On est même pas sûr qu'ils soient morts et tu veux que je te laisse là-dedans avec eux ? Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? J'vais revenir ici et je foutrai le feu à cette foutue caverne... nan, mieux, je la ferai sauter pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre un minimum en paix sans qu'à chaque minutes, on ai cette angoisse de savoir si oui ou non on reviendra vivant de notre virée en forêt! Si oui ou non, on aura un nouveau corps à enterrer quand on rentrera de la virée en question si on y est pas mort ! Et tu me dois toujours des explications pour ton comportement de tout à l'heure je te rappelle !

-Tu aura tes explications, je te le jure mais si tu revenais ici et qu'il t'arrivais quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerai pas car je saurai que je n'y serai pas pour rien, alors écoute-moi et pars d'ici, sauves deux vies et la tienne, ce sera déjà ça. Moi, j'vais me contenter de mettre fin à cet enfer."

Mon petit discours a de l'effet je pense parce qu'elle me fixes maintenant avec une lueur guerrière au fond de son regard.

"-Si tu reviens pas ou que tu meurs, je ferai en sorte de te retrouver et de te tuer une deuxième fois t'as compris ?

-Je reviendrai", je promet tout en me disant intérieurement que cette promesse ferai sans doute partie de celle qu'on ne peut pas tenir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette façon qu'elle a de s'inquiéter pour moi me laisserait peut-être une chance avec elle quand j'en aurais fini avec le Gaïaphage (si j'en fini avec lui), avant de me résonner en me disant qu'elle aurait sûrement réagis comme ça avec tout le monde.

En revanche, je pers l'usage de la parole quand je sens son corps se presser contre le mien dans une étreinte de quelques secondes qui à le don de me faire sentir comme si j'étais au paradis. Je me moque du sang qui a coloré ses vêtements ou de la terre qu'elle a sur le visage. Je profite juste de ce petit bout de paradis avant de me diriger vers l'enfer. Elle se recule, et je peux voir une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, avec le bébé de Diana, dans un nuage de poussières. Je ne bouge pas. Elle revient après environ une minutes et elle charge Diana, qui ne bronche pas, sur son dos.

"-Oublies pas ta promesse, me chuchote t-elle.

-T'as ma parole", je lui répète d'un ton décidé.

Il y a quelques minutes, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, et là, je la vois s'approcher de moi et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin que nos visages soient à la même hauteur. On est dans la pénombre alors elle ne voit pas mon visage rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je suis pétrifiée mais pas de peur pour une fois, quoique je ne sais pas...

Elle dépose finalement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Tout à l'heure c'était le paradis mais là... s'il y a quelque chose au-dessus... je l'ai atteint sans problème.

Sans un mot, elle part vers le bout du tunnel me laissant ainsi seule, dans cette caverne que je suis sur le point de faire sauter.

Je me retourne, repartant vers la cause de tout ça... La Zone, les morts, les blessés...

J'ai l'impression que mon sac à dos pèse une tonne. Mon corps entier n'est que douleur. Mes habits sont tachés de sang, le mien, celui et Drake et celui de Brianna...

L'idée que le sang de la fille dont je suis amoureuse ai fini sur mes vêtements fais monter la colère en moi. Ceux qui l'on fait couler ne méritent que la mort.

Je continue à marcher vers le Gaïaphage.

Une fois arrivée à quelques dizaines de mètres de Drake et lui, je farfouille dans mon sac pour enfin trouver ce que je cherche.

Quatre bombes.

Un peu spartiate certes, mais quatre bombes quand même qui, d'après les estimations de Jack, permettent sans problème de faire exploser une cavité comme celle dans laquelle je me trouve en ce moment.

Je fouille encore un peu et sort de mon sac une petite boîte d'allumettes. Il n'en reste que 2. Je ne dois pas rater mon coup.

Je prépare le matériel nécessaire à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. J'applique je ne sais quoi sur les bombes, apparemment ça sert à ce que l'explosion soit plus puissante.

Voilà j'ai finis.

J'utilise le peu de force qu'il me reste pour terminer la route qui me sépare de L'Ombre.

J'y arrive.

Je place la première bombe sur le corps de Drake afin, qu'on en finisse avec ce type là. Quant à son maître. Plutôt ce qu'il en reste, il est toujours sous sa forme de liquide visqueux qui brille.

Je décide de mettre feu au corps du garçon aux corps criblé d'impacts de balles, pour que ça me laisse un petit moment de sursis avant que la bombe ne détruise tout à ses alentours.

Ceci fait, je range mes affaires dans mon sac à dos.

Je prend la décision d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour dégager vite fait de cet endroit, déjà parce qu'il nécessite plus de force mentale que physique mais également parce qu'il me permet d'avancer un peu plus vite que si je courais, ce qui n'est pas négligeable dans une situation comme la mienne.

Ca fait environ 7 minutes que je me suis mise en route, quand je commence à sentir une odeur étrange, pas comme une odeur de brulé, quelque chose d'encore plus vif.

Et je comprends.

Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. A vouloir faire mon intrépide, Edilio n'aurait même pas besoin de me creuser une tombe quelque part, cette caverne me servirait de tombeau.

Durant le peu de temps qu'a duré mon trajet j'ai placé les trois bombes qu'il restait à la suite les une des autres pour créer une réaction en chaîne et ainsi débarrasser La Zone de ces assassins.

Je continue malgré tout à avancer.

J'entends une détonation alors que je commence à sentir un très léger, mais néanmoins existant, courant d'air frais sur mon visage.

Le sol tremble, les parois semblent s'affaisser.

J'accélère.

Deuxième détonation.

Le plafond s'effrite et des bouts de roche commencent à tomber. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention et continue ma route comme je peux.

Je n'en peux plus.

Troisième détonation.

"Je t'aime Brise, mais tu le sauras jamais parce que je n'aurais pas pu te donner d'explications", je pense.

Quatrième détonation...

La dernière.

 **PDV Brianna**

"Dekka"

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine alors que j'entends pour la troisième fois un bruit sourd, sans doute une explosion, elle a réussi alors, elle a mit en œuvre ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Encore un bruit sourd.

Et je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas bien. L'angoisse monte en moi. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas revenue de cette foutue caverne.

Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Je me lève du lit où j'étais assise et me dirige vers la cabine de la péniche de Sam. Il y est avec Diana, Astrid, Edilio et la fille de Diana, qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

"-Je retourne à la caverne., je déclare d'un ton sans appel.

-Hors de question., me rétorque Astrid, tu es blessées et tu sortiras pas d'ici tant que t'auras pas récupéré un minimum, tu entends ?

-Non, je suis pas d'accord, Dekka est peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est et vous allez rien faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire Brianna ? Rien.

-Si, je crie, au moins aller voir si elle s'en est sortie ou... ou... j'en sais rien mais pas rester là à rien faire. Elle a sûrement tuée L'Ombre, bordel !

-Brise, me dit Sam d'une voix qu'il doit vouloir douce, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il en faut plus que ça pour tuer le Gaïaphage et...

-Je m'en fous !, j'explose. C'est Dekka ! C'est une amie, une combattante, on a pas le droit de la laisser mourir ou tout du moins de faire comme si son sort était le même que les autres parce que c'est faux ! Alors si vous voulez rien faire, moi j'y vais. Que vous le vouliez ou non !"

Je sort alors de la cabine avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'esquisser un geste et je les entends crier mon nom lorsqu'ils sortent sur le pont alors que je suis déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Je cours plus vite que jamais.

Le sort de Dekka m'inquiète plus que tout. J'ai peur pour elle plus que pour les autres, même Jack, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et je ne cherche pas à comprendre non plus pourquoi.

Mes pansements me gênent mais je n'en tiens pas vraiment compte, la seule chose qu'y m'importe est de retrouver mon aie en vie.

J'arrive à l'endroit où se trouve la caverne.

Où se trouvait la caverne. Il n'y a ici plus qu'un tas de gravats désormais.

Je m'avance et cherche Dekka des yeux. Aucune trace d'elle.

Je ne pers pas espoir pour autant et me mets à arpenter les décombres de la grotte tout en appelant mon amie.

Les minutes passent. Je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé.

J'ai presque finis de chercher au dessus des pierres alors je me dis qu'il est peut être temps de chercher en-dessous. A l'aide de mes mains, j'essaie tant bien que mal de creuser des espaces suffisamment grands pour espérer y déceler le corps de Dekka.

20 minutes ont passé. Toujours rien.

Je sens une larme couler, puis une autre. Elle n'est pas morte, c'est impossible ! Pas elle.

Je creuse avec de plus en plus de frénésie.

Je ne vois pas grand chose, l'eau obstruant ma vision.

30 minutes.

Je hurle d'impuissance et de colère.

"J'aurais dû rester avec elle, j'aurais dû l'aider, j'aurais dû..."

Je m'arrête quand je sens soudain quelque chose de chaud sous mes doigts. Un corps.

Je deviens folle et enlèvent tous les gravats au dessus-de lui avec force.

Je parviens à voir son visage, c'est elle. Je la sors de ce tas de cailloux et l'emmène sur l'herbe où je l'allonge doucement;

J'approche alors ma main tremblante de son cou. Je la pose dessus.

Je peux sentir son pouls.

Je lâche un cri de soulagement et de joie. Elle est vivante. Dans un sale état mais vivante. Les larmes qui coulent de mon visage jusqu'à elle sont maintenant des larmes de joie alors que je serre son corps contre moi.

On reste comme ça un moment, quand je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule.

La sienne. Je me relève légèrement et la regarde. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et l'ombre d'un sourire est gravée sur ses lèvres.

"-Bri... Brianna..., murmure t-elle, je...

-Ne parles pas, je lui réponds doucement.

-M...merci.

-Me remercie pas, je pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire."

J'entends des voix qui semblent venir vers nous, sans doute Sam et les autres qui ont décidé de se bouger le c...

"Brise approche", me demande Dekka.

J'obéis.

Et sans prévenir, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est... c'est... c'est mieux que tout les baisers de Jack. C'est doux, c'est chaud. Je ne me rends pas bien compte de ce qu'il m'arrive et comme par magie, je sais pourquoi je m'inquiétais plus pour Dekka qu pour tous les autres de La Zone.

Je crois que je l'aime.

Lorsque mes lèvres perdent contact avec les siennes, je ne réalise pas encore très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer et ai à peine le temps de voir Sam, Edilio et Lana débarquer et s'agenouiller auprès de Dekka alors que je me suis éloignée de quelques mètres, que ma vision se trouble et que je semble tomber dans un trou sans fond.

Je crois entendre des voix m'appeler mais elles me paraissent si lointaine...

...

 _*Ellipse de 2 jours*_

Ca fait 2 jours que le temps semble s'être figé pour moi, tout est calme. Aucune trace de L'Ombre et de Drake. Peut-être que tout est enfin fini et qu'on va pouvoir vivre en paix jusqu'à ce que ce dôme se brise et qu'on retourne à notre ancienne vie.

Le bébé de Diana va bien, je crois même qu'il a un nom mais je ne le connais pas encore.

Ca fait 2 jours et je ne suis toujours pas allé la voir. Trop de questions dans ma tête que j'ai dû organiser.

Quand elle m'a embrassée, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. J'en arrive donc à la conclusion que j'ai des sentiments pour elle mais après qu'on se soit séparées, je ne lui ai rien dit. Rien.

Je me suis juste reculée et suis tombée dans les pommes.

Top d'émotion selon Lana.

Elle a sûrement raison et aujourd'hui, je décide prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller voir Dekka.

Je sors de "chez moi" et marche vers sa péniche qu'elle partage avec Orc. Il semble n'y avoir personne à part elle. Je monte et rentre.

Je vais vers sa chambre. Je frappe. Elle me répond d'entrer. Je m'exécute.

Lorsqu'elle me voit, malgré sa douleur, elle s'assoit sur son lit et commence à parler.

"-Ecoute Brise, je suis désolée... je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'était bête, c'était...

-Tu me l'as déjà dit Dekka, je murmure en m'avançant vers elle. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas que tu me le dises.

-Alors pourquoi tu es venues ? Pour me dire que tu me déteste, que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir ? C'est ça ?, me dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Non, si je suis venue, c'est pour ça. Je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles fics ! :)


End file.
